Ryu Hayabusa
"Nic nie ostudzi mego ducha. Nic!" :—Hayabusa w Dead or Alive 5 'Ryu Hayabusa '(Kanji: 隼 龍, Katakana: ハヤブサ・リュウ, Rōmaji: Hayabusa Ryū) jest wysokiej rangi shinobim oraz głównym bohaterem serii Ninja Gaiden. Zadebiutował w pierwszej części Ninja Gaiden, a w późniejszym czasie został przeniesiony do Dead or Alive. Takie rozwiązanie przyniosło popularność zarówno jemu, jak i jego pierwotnej serii. Jako członek głównej rodziny klanu Hayabusa, Hayabusa często bierze na swoje barki tamtejsze obowiązki. Zajmuje się także ochroną Smoczego Miecza na okres nieobecności swego ojca. To on zwyciężył drugi turniej Dead or Alive. Historia Pierwszy Turniej Słysząc o ucieczce Kasumi z zamiarem pomszczenia Hayate, Hayabusa - podążając za nią - natrafił na oficjalne otwarcie turnieju Dead or Alive. Wstąpił do niego, by mieć dziewczynę na oku. Podczas starcia pomiędzy Raidou a Kasumi z użyciem techniki Torn Sky Blast, Hayabusa rzucił swoje kunai w stronę genetycznie zmodyfikowanego ramienia wygnanego mężczyzny. To rozproszyło go i jednocześnie pozwoliło Kasumi na zwyciężenie walki. Kiedy jednak dym zdążył opaść, Hayabusa odkrył, że Kasumi została uprowadzona. Jego zadaniem stało się odnalezienie zbiegłej ninja. Drugi Turniej Trzeci Turniej Czwarty Turniej Atak na Laboratorium MIST Zakończenia Postać Wygląd Hayabusa jest przykładem nowoczesnego ninja: jego czarny kombinezon jest zabrojektowany na wzór uniformu oddziałów specjalnych z dodatkiem butów tabi, maski, szala oraz ochroniarzy ze starożytnymi japońskimi symbolami. Z kolei jego klasyczny strój Ryuken jest wzorowany na tradycyjnym stylu ninja z lat osiemdziesiątych. Oficjalną barwą klanu Hayabusa jest fiolet. Fizycznie, Hayabusa jest młodym mężczyzną mającym około dwadzieścia lat. Ma 179 centymetrów wzrostu i waży 78 kilogramów, a także posiada umięśnioną sylwetkę. Jako ninja, większa część jego twarzy pozostaje zakryta, odsłaniając jedynie zielone oczy ze złotymi przebłyskami. Wraz z delikatnymi zmarszczkami wokół, stanowią one cechę charakterystyczną Hayabusy. Kolory te zostają podkreślone przez ciemną garderobę nadającą mu groźny wygląd. Pod maską ninja i kapturem ukryte zostają młoda twarz oraz długie brązowe włosy, zazwyczaj związane w koński ogon. Jest to dość zaskakujący wygląd, zważywszy na śmiertelne umiejętności Hayabusy oraz jego brutalność. W oryginalnym Dead or Alive, Hayabusa ważył 70 kilogramów. Osobowość Hayabusa posiada postawę oraz mądrość życiową, której mógłby mu pozazdrościć starszy człowiek. Jest to spowodowane długą i płodną linią rodu, a także pozycją szanowanego ninja. Dzięki swym dzielnym wyczynom jest w stanie zrozumieć rzeczy bardziej abstrakcyjne i nawiązujące się do filozofii. Podobnie jak Gen Fu i Eliot, Hayabusa posiada spokojną naturę; jest lekkoduchem, który nie okazuje litości, jeżeli to konieczne. Podczas turniejów Dead or Alive, nie wtrącał się w historie poboczne, skupiając się jedynie na własnych celach. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Hayate oraz sojusznikiem Kasumi i Ayane. Wraz ze swoimi braćmi ninja odegrał bezpośrednią rolę w pozbywaniu się zagrożeń stojących za turniejem DOA. Sam jest osobą, która zdołała pokonać Tengu podczas drugiego turnieju. Hayabusa zdołał nawiązać kilka przyjaźni z innymi uczestnikami rozgrywek - m.in. z Jann Lee, którego darzy pewnym szacunkiem. Znaczenie imienia Kanji użyte w pierwszym imieniu Hayabusy - "Ryu" (龍) - oznacza "smoka". Nazwisko Hayabusy (隼) oznacza natomiast "wędrownego sokoła". Całość nawiązuje się do pochodzenia Hayabusy, który jest członkiem wieloletniej linii powiązanej z Hayabusa-no-kami (隼の神''; Dusza Sokoła'') strzeżącego las Aokigahara. Sam Hayabusa posiada wiele wspólnych cech ze Smokiem; zazwyczaj sympatyczny, mądry oraz delikatny, podczas walki staje się śmiertelnie groźny. Relacje Hayate/Ein Hayabusa i Hayate są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Łączy ich ranga i mądrość, a także braterska więź. Hayabusa bardzo troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół, także nieustannie trzyma oko na Hayate. Ayane Kasumi Jako przyjaciel rodziny, Hayabusa jest dobrym przyjacielem Kasumi. Obserwuje ją oraz stara się ją chronić podczas nieobecności Hayate. Utrudnia mu to uparta natura dziewczyny; przykładowo, Hayabusa został zmuszony do udziału w turnieju Dead or Alive, by móc się nią opiekować. Lisa Hamilton Jann Lee Momiji Rachel Irene Lew Muramasa Rozgrywka Dead or Alive Hayabusa jest uważany za jedną z najlepszych postaci, zarówno pod względem historii, jak i rozgrywki. Jego czas reakcji, ciosy oraz chwyty są ponadprzeciętne, co czyni z niego postać zbalansowaną i zdolną do tworzenia mieszanek ataków. Dodatkowo, kombo Hayabusy - Izuna-Otoshi - jest jednym z najpotężniejszych w całej grze, gdyż odbiera ponad osiemdziesiąt punktów życia. Jego "ciosy-niespodzianki" (np. Asuka-Gaeshi) pozostawiają wielu graczy w ciągłej niepewności. Występy ''Dead or Alive'' Inne media Dead or Alive Inne media Kultura popularna Pseudonimy *Skryty Ninja *Ninja Samotnik *Ninja Indywidualista *Niesamowity Ninja Cytaty *''"Nie mogę przegrać, nie dla mego przyjaciela." ''- (przed walką w Story Mode z DOA2) *''"Odejdź i zniknij w Ciemności." ''- (po wygranej walce w DOA2) *''"Przygotuj się na mój gniew." ''- (przed walką w DOA3) *''"Mrok pochłonie cię w całości." ''- (po wygranej walce w DOA3) *''"Czuję wiszącą w powietrzu burzę." ''- (przed walką w Story Mode z DOA4) *''"Nie znam słabości." ''- (po wygranej walce w DOA4) Utwory Galeria Ciekawostki *W oryginalnym Dead or Alive, Hayabusa miał być nową postacią o imieniu Kamui. Dopiero jeden z pracowników zaproponował wstawienie Ryu Hayabusy do grona bohaterów. *Jego kolor oczu został zmieniony z brązowego na zielony. Podczas wywiadu z Famitsu, Itagaki stwierdził, że "zielony bardziej pasuje do Ryu". *Wygląda na to, że Zack jest stałym klientem w sklepiku Hayabusy, co pokazują rzeczy posiadane przez niego w Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball i Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. *Jego charakteryzacja w oryginalnym Dead or Alive jest jedyną w całej serii, w którym nie nosi tradycyjnych szat oraz kostiumu z Legendary Black Falcon. *W Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 oraz Dead or Alive Paradise, postać Hayabusy zostaje parukrotnie wspomniana przez Ayane. *Jeżeli Hayabusa przegra pojedynek w Dead or Alive 5, w bólu chwyci się za prawe ramię. Jest to nawiązanie do Ninja Gaiden 3, gdzie został przeklęty w to właśnie miejsce. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Postacie Urodzone W Czerwcu Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Dead or Alive 1 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 2 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 3 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 4 Kategoria:DOA: Dead or Alive Kategoria:Dead or Alive Online Kategoria:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round